


Oblique Clarity

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-30
Updated: 2003-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Induced by a favorite song of mine.





	Oblique Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

*******  
see i been watchin you for a while  
your smile and stuff  
but i want to know if i can be wit you for tonight alright  
is that alright baby, baby  
*******

 

Standing on top of the catwalk, I watch the mass of sweat slicked bodies move, my eyes locking on the particular person that I had been looking for all night. And as usual he was at the center of everything, his body entrancing his former kingdom. Sipping on the double JB that I ordered, I relaxed and enjoyed the show, trying to ignore the whining that was constantly flowing in and out my ears.

 

"Brian? Hey, are you even listening to me?"

Shaking my head at Mikey's obliviousness, I turn back to the radiant sight on the dance floor. "Um, sorry. Got a bit distracted."

Following my intense gaze, he spits out, "Figures," and I can hear the wheels turning, alerting me to the now expected 'Why did you take that ungrateful shit back?' lecture that was about to spew from his mouth ever since Justin and I got back together. Time to get out of here. Hurriedly, I finished my drink, and then made my way to go down the stairs, leaving my friend in the hands of his understanding and loving boyfriend. It was time to go after what I wanted. 

 

******  
There is only one for me  
you have made that a possibility  
we could take that step to see, um  
if this is really gonna be, all you gotta do is say yes  
******

 

I'm right behind him now and I know that without a doubt that he will be more than willing to leave with me. That is something that I've become very sure about over the past three years. I guess you could say it's a sure thing. 

Giving the troll he was dancing with my patented 'fuck off' glare, I wrapped my arms around his waist and began to rock against him, not missing a techno beat. 

"Hey."

 

"Hey." Leaning closer, he leans his damp head back on my shoulder and asks breathlessly, "What can I do for you?"

 

Trailing my hands down his chest, I lift up the hem on his shirt and touch the pleasure points that I have memorized, loving the way his bright blues glaze over, gliding shut halfway. Tracing his earlobe with my tongue, I say, "I think that's pretty obvious. So, the question is, yes or no?"

 

******  
all you gotta do is say yes  
dont deny what you feel  
let me undress you baby  
open up your mind and just rest   
i'm about to let you know you make me so   
all you gotta do is say yes   
dont deny waht you feel  
let me undress you baby open up your mind and just rest i'm about to let you know   
you make me so, so, so ,so ,so ,so,so,so  
you make me so, so, so,so so, so ,so,so um  
******

 

Not waiting for an answer I pull him even closer, enjoying the familiar warmth filling my body, tempting me to rip all my clothes off and his, but strangely that is something that I don't wish to share with all the drooling queers around us. 

"Where have you been? Seems you've been a little busy homo lately," I say lightly, hoping that he didn't hear the irritation that I'd felt when I couldn't get in touch with him for the past few days.

Grinding even more into my tented 501s, he grins. "I had to finish up a couple of things that were due at the end of the week. Not all of us can order other people to do our grunt work."

Giving his ear another nip, I say, "I don't know about that. You seem to get me to do things that I would never admit to."

And seeing the shock followed by the strobe bright smile lets me know that I am going to be rewarded for 'communicating' that little bit of information. 

 

Sometimes talking can be a good thing.

 

*******  
loving you has taken time (taken time)  
but i always knew you could be mine   
i recognize the butterflies inside me tonight(tonight)   
all you gotta do is say yes   
*******

As we rock back and forth with everyone else, I let my mind drift to something that I'd been thinking about lately. I know I've said that I'd loved him since the first time I laid eyes on him, but I know that wasn't the case at all. It was just my dick along with my WASP morals telling me that the strong almost obsessive attraction I had for him had to be love. Besides, that was the only defense I had when I adopted my stalker routine.

 

But unlike before, it was real the second time around.

 

Opening my eyes a little bit more, I notice the 'look' that I've been getting more and more since we've gotten back together. I still haven't been able to interpret it yet nor am I sure that I want to, but I know that it makes me feel fanfuckingtastic. That is all I need right now. 

I know mostly everyone thinks that both of us are idiots for trying this again, and if I were the over-analytical, self-pitying, confused, dumbass person I was before we parted ways, I would have fallen for their bullshit, hook line and sinker.

Now, I could give a flying fuck what they think or what they say. It doesn't matter anymore. I'm not going to delude myself and say that I wouldn't like to have their support, but if I don't, then fuck it. To tell the truth, I was surprised that Brian didn't give me that much hell over getting back with him, because I was truly prepared for the long haul, but it seems we both learned an important lesson this past year: Go for what you want. 

I know it sounds corny, but I knew that this time around it was going to be different. We weren't together because my parents kicked me out. We weren't together because some deluded asshole swung a bat upside my head. We are together because we want to be. And if they don't like it they can kiss both our asses.

Turning around, I lean up and give his neck a lick, breathing heavy in his ear since I know that gets him hot. "Yes, please."

Without replying, he grabs my wrist and leads me off the dance floor, striding towards the exit and seconds later we are peeling out the parking lot, ready to make up for lost time.

 

*******  
all you gotta do is say yes  
dont deny what you feel  
let me undress you baby  
open up your mind and just rest   
i'm about to let you know you make me so   
all you gotta do is say yes   
dont deny what you feel  
let me undress you baby open up your mind and just rest i'm about to let you know   
you make me so, so, so ,so ,so ,so,so,so  
you make me so, so, so,so so, so ,so,so uh  
*******

 

In no time, he swung into his parking space and both of us raced up the steps, not wanting to wait for the slow elevator. That was used only as a means of foreplay. Fumbling for a minute, he finally slammed the key in the lock and opened the door to place that held so many memories for me. We made our way to the bedroom in the frenzied manner, leaving a trail of clothes in our wake. When my knees hit the end of the bed, he wasted no time in toppling me over, spreading over me like a homemade quilt that you only get from Grandma. Instantly, we try to connect from head to toe, kissing, groping, tugging, pulling to be closer. And then it starts getting hotter, hotter, hotter...

 

Then it stops.

 

It takes me a few seconds to realize what happened, but once I squash down my raging hormones, I face the man that is leaning on the edge of the bed. Propping myself on my elbow, I cock an eyebrow, wondering why he stopped. After getting no response to my silent query, I spoke up, "What are you waiting for? An invitation?"

Seeing conflicting emotions flit across his Greek God features, he tilts his head to the side, his eyes burning into mine. "Just wanted to make sure that this is what you want."

Wishing that he would continue with the pleasurable activity we were participating in, I tried to lighten up the mood. "I'm here, aren't I?"

And he doesn't say anything for a few minutes, giving me the same look as he did earlier at Babylon, but I wasn't going to back down. After another infinite minute passes, he reaches out and softly traces my cheeks, displaying that indiscernible emotion that he will probably never put it into the words I want to hear, but now that I am remastering my understanding of Kinneyese, I don't think I need it as much. So when I find myself once again surrounded totally by his glorious body, I reply to what he is telling me with his strong, warm embrace.

 

"I love you too, Brian."


End file.
